Level UP!
by furikakechan
Summary: Summary: Takaba Akihito, your average hero and his not so average party goes on an adventure to defeat the Demon King. AU setting of Hero vs. Demon King Game setting. Asami Ryuichi X Takaba Akihito. SHORT STORIES.
1. I am a Hero!

Level Up!

Summary: Takaba Akihito, your average hero and his not so average party goes on an adventure to defeat the Demon King. AU setting of Hero vs. Demon King Game setting. Asami Ryuichi X Takaba Akihito. SHORT STORIES.

Warning: **UNBETA'D!** horrible grammar and run-ons. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Mwhahaha

Story 1: I am A HERO!

Takaba Akihito has always idolized and wanted to be a hero when he grew up. The idea stuck to him when he was 5. His grandfather, Nobuyuki used to a hero, but had to quit after his son, Akihito's father was born. But never the less, his grandfather's stories of his adventures has never cease to amaze him.

His father, Nobuhito however didn't have the same ideal as Nobuyuki. Nobuhito had no romance for adventures or defeating the demon lord, instead he had a more of a realistic idea about life. "People work to eat, eating is to live!" is his motto. Therefore, he eventually became a baker; which is what his grandfather refer to as 'Commoner A'.

After Akihito turned 16, he went out to become a hero. His father obviously against it, but his grandfather encouraged it and even trained him.

When he went to the Central, Tokyo he immediately signed up in a Hero Academy to train to be an official hero. In his two years at the academy, he meets two people who soon became his best friend, Kou and Takato. Both Takato and Kou and him are very alike, especially their admiration to be a hero, defeating dragons and become famous!

After two years, Akihito and his gang became official heroes, but starting at level one. All three separated ways, promising that they would return to the capital every two months on the 10th to see each other.

January 6th , year XXXX Monday. Sunny. Superrrr Sunny~

Akihito has been a hero for a year. Unlike both of his best friend, he doesn't belong to a guide nor has he joined any party. But the good thing is he is on level 3! It's rare for solos to level up that fast (or at least that what people say)!

Today is like any other day, he is venturing in the forest to find enemies to defeat.

So what are the 'enemies?', well they are defined as: creatures of the dark, monsters, demons, beasts, disturbance of the peace, beings that causes destruction and etc. There are many varies to what 'enemies' are, but to Akihito and many Heroes out there, the DEMON KING is their biggest enemy.

In a few days it will be the time of their promise day. Akihito is feeling ashamed and guilty. He has skipped out on two meetings with his best friends already, excusing himself by sending notes and letters. This time for sure he is going to meet up with them.

Akihito did his usual hunting for monster, collect drop items/gems from defeated monsters. Gems are exchanged for currency by the color and weight. While drop items can make weapons, armors, potions and other accessories. Today, he is a doing well compared to others, he collected around 10 gems and 2 drop items. All he has to do now is go to town and exchange it. Before he walks to town, he added his current items to his backpack, combining all his items together to carry.

On his way to the nearest town, Akihito decided to rest himself near a running lake. Sitting on a gigantic rock he wipes his forehead with his forehand. Sweat. He looked up to the sky, the sun is blazing hotly blessing everyone with its' sunrays. No wonder he feels a bit iffy, all his exhaustion is due to the heat. Finding that wiping his sweat to be futile, he decided to take a bath on the river. Following the path of river, he walked into the forest again to find a shady spot. The shady spot was not far nor near from the main street to Central, but it was worth the walk. As he walked inner to the forest he could hear roaring crashes of water, he must be near a waterfall. And he was right, after walking straight ahead, his eyes were greeted with many tall trees and bushes surrounding a giant waterfall. The waterfall was at least 30-40 feet tall. Being joyful from his discovery, he gleefully striped of himself his weapon, amour, clothes and shoes, leaving him butt naked for the world to see. Akihito was not shy about his birthday suit, after stripping he quickly went in the cooling waters.

He walked in deeper to the fall, as the water reached his waist. Slowly he cupped the water, lightly making contact to his ivory skin. The cool water felt great against his heated skin. He could feel all his fatigue melt away. Akihito thought back to how amazing it was that he didn't get a heat stroke or faint in this heat.

*brush brush*

The sound of bushes shifting got Akihito's attention, he looked around for his weapon. He could hear footsteps nearing his way. Akihito almost face palmed himself when he saw his sword lying on the ground. His heart started to thump hard. It was so hard he could feel through his eardrums. He was at least 12 feet away from his weapon. Is too late? Is he gonna die if it's some monster?

つづく

DUNDUNDUN! What will happen to Akihito? Is he going to be alright? Find out next chapter!

NOTE: every chapter is going to be around this length of around 1k word or less or more depending. Every chapter is meant to be short like 4-coma manga and slapsticks (like small continuing oneshot).

Furikakechan


	2. I am a -

Level UP!

"Quotes"

 _Flashbacks or thoughts_

'Thoughts'

Enjoy

Story 2: I am a -.

He has gotten bored of his lifestyle. No one seems to be able to defeat or even make a challenge to him. Those who tried in the past, died or gave up after their defeat. He is too strong. Maybe strong is not good enough of a word to describe him. He is invincible, immortal, undefeatable. No one can defy him. From just a look of his eyes, people cower in fear begging for mercy upon their lives. But as a being such as himself, the word 'mercy' does not exist.

What he thought was interesting is that in the past century, the Hero society has grown twice its' size but in terms in power and courage they have declined. Another interesting fact is, those who come to challenge him now are no longer 正義の味方seigi no mikata, Allies of Justice but his kinsman and 同類dorui, same race.

He has found it utterly boring to sit at his castle to wait for his 'doom's day' or go to useless meetings. The meetings are always about the same subject of, destroying a town/city or two to show his superior awesomeness, declare war against the human race, or assassinate a counseling member of the Hero society and what not. Even he gets sleepy after hearing about those reoccurring subjects.

He wants to do something new. He wants to get out of his castle and find new means to entertain himself. And so he did. Before going 'out', he wrote a note to his trusted brethren.

He prepared all necessities to mingle in with the human beings outside. He wore 'regular' clothes and even took the means to cast a strong hold on himself to limit his powers, before he readied himself for a transportation magic.

Gold lights glowed in a gigantic circle with many ancient words encircling it. Slowly his body glowed and broke into small light particles before he completely disappeared.

His transportation spell brought him to a different dimension. He thought back to his short letter. Its address to cousin, but for sure he is guaranteed to get an earful once he returns. Smiling slightly, 'I won't say I'm not looking forward to it,' he thought.

His golden eyes squint slight from the scenery before him. He brightened up his eyes as he soon registers his current location. The place he randomly transported himself to is somewhere outside of an non-populated forest. From a distance he could hear water roaring; he must be near a waterfall.

He steadily walked towards the source of the noise. What greeted him was just not a waterfall.

To be continued.

You know who this is. mwahahah

See you next chapter.

Furikakechan

NOTE: YES ITS MEANT TO BE SHORT!


	3. Rude vs Stupidity

Level UP!

Chapter 3: Rude vs. Stupid

A hooded figure popped out of the luscious green bush. Akihito, who was panicking then, now relaxed almost every fiber of his being when he saw what appears to be a sorcerer stepped out. _A rich sorcerer._ The hooded figure paused a moment upon seeing his naked glory. Talk about awkward. I mean who won't. Men would rather see women naked than too see their own gender. For obvious reasons like, what perks is there to see when all men have the same junk?

Slowly, Akihito began to walk upstream to reach for his clothes. Quickly, he randomly dried himself to clothed his nakedness. He is starting to feel somewhat conscious, the sorcerer has been staring at him from the short distance. He could feel the heavy gaze, as if the sorcerer too was cautious of what he'd do next.

Putting the last touches to fixing on his armor, he secured his sword to his side. Still the sorcerer continued staring at him as he noted the man's eye seemed to follow his every movement. _For a sorcerer, he is well built and freakin' tall,_ he thought mentally as he compared his astronomy to the other. He face scrunched up as he was reminded about his academy days when others would put him down for his pretty face and small physics' (compared to others).

A sudden movement caught his attention, turning his back he faced the man as he gripped his sword in caution.

"I mean no harm." The low sultry voice said.

 _Heck! Not only is this bastard fuckin' tall! He's a fuckin;_ _イケメン_ _ikemen, handsome stud!_

"My name is Asami Ryuichi, I came from the north continent." The once again smooth voice said. Akihito could tell by the way the man held himself, that he is confident and powerful. Especially, if any of those who are from the north; they are the elites of the elites. Which mean they are rich, trained, organized and noble; unlike the west, where he came from are mainly peasant and commoner gatherings for those who dream too much. Ha! How ironic, he recall. He sounded just like his father.

Ungrasping his sword, he introduced himself. "Takaba Akihito, my hometown is far up in the west."

Asami's eyebrow raised in question but didn't comment. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here." Akihito replied casually as their hand met for a friendly shake.

Asami's hands were cold, he noted. Even colder than his when he just got out of water. Not to mention in this freakin' heat.

"Does this stream lead to any big city?" Asami said.

Akihito inwardly smirked, thinking the rich sorcerer must be lost in this unfamiliar land. "This stream doesn't lead to the cities, if anything it leads into the forest more."

The sorcerer didn't comment on Akihito reply. "Are you lost by chance?" Akihito asked almost teasingly.

"No." Asami said.

"The how did you get here without knowing, dear sorcerer?"

Asami didn't like the tone the young swordsman had, but decided to humored the human anyway, "I transported randomly."

"Do you have a map?" He asked almost immediately after answering the human.

Akihito was amazed to hear, someone transported. He has never heard that (because he is a solo, hahah). Akihito gave the map. "This is where we are at," he pointed at the picture.

To Asami's surprise the map was very well written, even better than the ones he has in his domain or castle. "How much is the map?"

"Huhh?" Akihito looked confused by the outrageous question.

"How much is the map?" He questioned the swordsman again, think the boy's pea size brain couldn't understand his question.

The harsher tone brought Akihito back, "This ain't for sale, fucker." Feeling offended, he squint his eyes dangerously at the taller man, "this is my hardwork!" He pointed to his initials on the map, ' _what rude prick!'._

Asami was surprised to hear such vulgar language coming out of the weak human's mouth. No one dared to utter a syllable of profanity in his presence. And here is a little human mocking him like he won't live through tomorrow. Too bad he is in human land, if not the one before him now would turn to ash.

The initials of T.A was definitely written on the leather map. Asami eyed it for a moment at the high quality map with doubtful eyes. "What level is your Sub-skill?"

Akihito looked confused for a moment, the stranger was now asking for something he never heard of. "Sahbb skiewl?" He tried to say the words. But for sure he knew he said it wrong and for sure the man knows he had no idea what he said, because the man's face was just impassively blank like he heard something irreverently stupid.

"Sub-skill, another skill you associate your time into practice to perfect. Other than your main occupation skills you already have." Asami explained as if he was introducing numbers to children, not like that ever happened.

"…I don't know." Akihito said sheepishly while he rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"Where is your groups enchanter, sorcerer or healer?"

"….don't have one. I'm solo."

Asami shut his golden eyes for a moment before he reopens them. "Strip and face your chest to me. And if you have a piece of paper that would be wonderful." He explained slowly.

Akihito didn't know why, but he did what was instructed. After striping he gave Asami a piece of paper from his luggage bag. He looked at his chest one last time before he gave Asami the paper. His chest is blank and white as a sheet like normal. Taking the paper, Asami chanted something. And before Akihito chest scrips of words and circular shapes which appears to be a seal or spell appeared. He was surprised to see some glowing thing project out of him, but nonetheless he stood still.

After lights projected, Asami place the paper in front of. The words transferred to the paper, and slowly disappeared, sinking back to his chest. *

Taking the paper, Asami eyed the results.

つづく

….and I'll be ending it here. If what I wrote didn't make sense. I got 'sub-skill' from Log Horizon and that *thing about the light thing with the paper thingy is from Danmachi. But for danmachi, it's the back. For those who knows what I am saying, YEHAA! For those who don't, you need to watch more anime. Hahaha. Anyway in actual truth, rewatching Danmachi gave me some influence in this. Some honorable animes that gave me some ideas: SAO, hai to gensou, log horizon and danmachi.

Its funny how they don't get along ish. More like their start is not as smooth like my other stories. Bet you didn't expect that. Funny thing is I actually wrote more than I planned.

Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be the results and some POV of Asami.

Furikakchan~


	4. Surprise, Surprise

Level Up!

Warning: Unbeta'd and horrible grammar!

Disclaimer: VF belongs to Yamane Ayano-sensei.

...  
Chapter 04: Surprise, Surprise.

Anyone in this world has subclass(es), and other skills/techniques they developed over years of hard work. There are five levels in total. They are God, Mastery, Proficient, Basic and Beginner. An average person in their lifetime at most reach up to Mastery and Proficient with hard work and years of determination. Yet very minimal percentage of people are born with the talent or is a 'genius ' in a certain skill or subclass.

Asami Ryuichi is amazed. Never has he in centuries of his lifetime meet a human with a subclass or skill that is in God level. And here a human stand before him with a subclass in God level.

The paper read:

Takaba Akihito : level six.  
Status: hero

Sword skill: Basic  
Archery: Basic  
Footwork: Proficient  
Magic: none.

Subclass:  
House making: Proficient  
Scriptwriting: Mastery  
Gambling: God  
...

GOD.

GOD level for gambling. That is unheard-of, despite the papers proving so in front of him. Asami is surprised, no surprised is not good enough of a word, intrigued. He found the human before him intriguing, such an interesting human, he thought. The human before him looks small, weak and could almost be mistaken as a girl if he didn't see him in his birthday suit. But GOD level is just something almost unbelievable and seemingly impossible for such an easily perishable life form.

Going back to the topic, as he expected; scriptwriting is indeed Mastery. None of his people ever had Mastery in scriptwriting, only at most Proficient, because they didn't need unnecessary skills when they can focus more on destructive powers and magic or other techniques that utterly screams awesomeness and eye catchy. But what he would like is someone he could rule over with the skills of Mastery. With the skills of Mastery in scriptwriting expanding his territory would no longer be a topic in those boring meetings. They would turn into reality.

Akihito looked at Asami in curiosity as Asami's eyes refuse to leave his paper. After a moment, Asami took notice at how the human stare steadily at him. Not a moment after, he gave the paper to Akihito, explaining his info. Taking the paper, Akihito eyed the paper in confusion.

Akihito was thankful for the explanation, never has he had anyone did that for him. More like he never knew such thing existed. And here he thought he was doing great as a solo. Now he is beginning to think Asami is not so bad of a guy because he is taking his time explain everything to him (despite that awkward first meeting and terrific first impression. Ha!)

Slowly and using simple words for his explanation Asami treated Akihito as if he was a child learning his alphabets. He noticed how Akihito looked almost so vulnerable and trusting as he listened carefully. He could tell not everything he said was understood, but nonetheless Asami is happy. He is happy that the boy in fact is gullible and too trusting. After all, he could use a gullible human with Mastery level in scriptwriting. Reaching his hand to pat the boy's shoulder he further his explanation.

It took about three repeats in order for Akihito to actually digest what Asami said. Well no can blame him for that, in actual truth Akihito was confused about the levels and its initial meaning to every level or what not. Heck! even he didn't know he was in level six! He thought he was in level three or four, better yet he didn't know writing up maps were considered a skill or subclass. All he ever did was scout the area and drew a fucking map for just the leisure (more like not get lost). Talking about maps, he has yet to add more from todays findings/venturing.

What surprised Akihito most was that he was GOD level in gambling. He is much of a gambler, at most he'd do so only when he is running down on currency/coins in town, and New year's. Every year he goes to different lottery booths or whatnot to play for just the heck of it because it was traditional for his family and because that's what everyone does in his hometown. But then again, he'd always win something, but not just anything; in all his lotteries he'd always win the top 5 things so eventually he was banned from doing lotteries in his hometown. But after going to the capital, he resumed his lottery buying. But that still does not explain the GOD level for gambling.

After telling Asami his short history in gambling, Asami chuckled and told him that he must be born with that skill. Akihito thought he was kidding at first, but Asami's voice indicated his seriousness so he didn't doubt furthermore.

As more conversation were made about his subclasses, Akihito learned that only healers, sorcerer's enchanters and priests have the skills to 'elaborate'. Elaborate is what that thing Asami did to him in order to find out about his level and subclasses. Akihito felt gratitude to learn new thing. A somewhere inside, Akihito decided once he reached the capital, he'd join a party.

つづく  
...

Thanks for reading~. How was Asami's pov? OK or just ooc? But then again Asami in this is hilariously condescending towards human beings. Ahaha. Tell me what you think.~  
Furikakechan


	5. Compelling

Level Up!

Chapter 5: Compelling

Asami has to silently praise himself, for wonders he did just right now. Miraculously, he has somehow gotten Akihito to let him accompany him to the capitol.

He knew the human was an idiot and goody good two laced shoe boy scout, but who knew Akihito was _that_ trusting. After explaining in detail about levels of stages and subskills. That human boy's eyes slowly turned to admiration and complete trust. To think that the boy in front of his stupid or idiotic is beyond words of what Asami can describe him.

The walked to capitol started about two hours ago, since then Akihito has been running none stop. He was not surprised, Asam- Ryuichi (the man wanted him to call him by his given name so he couldn't refuse) could keep up with him. More like the sorcerer hasn't even break a sweat, compared to him.

Their traveling (more like running, jogging?) was put to a stop once nightfall approach. It's not wise to travel in the dark. So Akihito set up camp like usual, making fire, dinner and what not to prepare for sleep. (they are camping near a river)

On the other hand, Asami only observed Akihito from a small distance away while preparing for the night too.

Morning came rather fast. Akihito was woken up by Asami in the early morning where the sun hasn't risen but still looked bright enough to see. All though Akihito was sleepy as fuck, he didn't argue. But since this was not his usual morning routine of waking up suuuper early, Akihito was swaying back and forth clumsily as he best himself to be (or look) awake.

crawling out of his 'bed' (where it is just a simple sleeping bag), Akihito rubbed his eyes while letting out a few yawns indicating his still droopiness. Even Asami's existence has not registered in his sleepy head, yet so he began his 'extra' early morning usual.

To start off, he brushed his teeth. Then proceeds to stripping himself naked so he can bathe. Asami stared at Akihito, as the human groggily strip himself before walking into the cold water. It was amazing how even the cold water can't seem to wake the mortal. After a few minutes, the temperature has finally soaked up to Akihito's bone.

"AGGHHH!"

At the speed of lightening (not really), Akihito climb out of the freezing water, shivering once the wind hit him.

"Atchoo-!" Akihito sneezed, a visible snot was now running down Akihito's noes. His body felt icy cold and almost numb where he can't feel his toes and fingers.

Asami (who is there the whole time) hand Akihito a handkerchief while patting the human dry with a random cloth. Akihito turned red at once, but said his thanks. Asami in response chucked to that.

Days like this gone by where Asami would witness some of the stupidest or clumsiest thing Akihito did. In actual truth he didn't find it as annoying as initially thought it be. Back at his realm, anyone with such blunders would first not even be near his range of vision, for he can't tolerate incompetence.

In contrast, for some reason he couldn't see Akihito the same way. He has developed a kind of warmth for the mortal while he observed Akihito for the few past days. He found the human stupid, but honest. Naïve but earnest. Dorky but refreshing. Idiotic yet …cute. There were some explainable moments were at first he'd mentally face palm himself for Akihito's blunders and clumsiness and now he found the mortal uniquely an interesting specimen. He couldn't really put a name to that subtle yet raging emotion that was compelling him, but for sure; _for now,_ he doesn't find Akihito to be what the stereotypical human he thought him to be.

つづく

This were I'll be stopping. Tell me what you think about Asami's POV.

Furikakechan

Now working on 999.


	6. Warmth

Level Up!

'thoughts'

"Quotes"

 _flashbacks or thoughts_

Chapter 6: Warmth

For the last few days, Akihito swore he wanted to dig up a hole and bury himself in it. If it's not his mistakes, then it's his ways of doing things that is for some reason is witnessed in the worst timing by Asami. Like that one time where he actually walked in that icy cold pond to only run back out because of its freezing temperature. Or that other time when he's cooking that he started to hum and dance (like he usually does) and to only realize it when he turn around to see the golden globes eye him in amusement. How embarrassing is that! Or like yesterday how he mistakenly went in the sorcerer's tent after his trip to relief himself, shamelessly occupy his sleeping quarters like he owned it? and, oh did I mention, he has also shamelessly hugged the said man in his sleep? What made him even more embarrassed is the fact that the man didn't mind, because he kindly woke Akihito up in the morning, in his arms. For one thing Akihito learned and is currently reflecting on from that night's event is to never again drink too much water before going to bed.

...

Yesterday's late evening has been eventful, Asami concluded. There had been numerous occasions where some people would walk into his sleeping quarters to try to seduce him, and in response it was immediate execution for those he doesn't fancy or for a one-night affair which is rare. But also for those he spent a night with, he never saw again nor has he ask of their company again.

When Akihito stepped in (or more like slept walked in) his tent, there was an unexplainable lust he felt towards the human being. And never before has he felt that kind of sudden lust for a being ever since his adolescent years which was centuries ago.

When Akihito slipped in his futon bed, he felt a pang of excitement. Although he didn't take actions into initiating any physical contact to Akihito, he felt a swell of contentment once the boy closed their distance into a hug from behind. Once he felt arms around his waist, he could feel the heat of Akihito's warmth. A warmth that's has never been felt with all his previous encounters but a warmth that actually seeps into him with an emotion.

After a short moment, Asami finally noticed Akihito's pause of movement and rhythmic breathe. He turned his body around to face the boy to only see Akihito asleep. The boy looked much brattier when he refused to shut up with his constant questionings, cute when he is red as a tomato or angry and angelic when he is sleeping without a care in the world, Asami concluded. Sliding his forehand to caress the hero's cheeks, 'I'm getting way too attached.'

…

Morning arrived surprisingly warm to him this morning. It's been a long time since he felt this refreshed and even energized from a good rest. The warmth the comfyness was so inviting that he refused to wake, so he snuggle deeper into the warmth and let himself further more. In response the warmth hugged him semi tighter and he couldn't help but let out a hum of approval.

つづく

Don't kill me stopping here! I know this chapter is short, but I honestly feel that it needs to be stop here.

Thanks for reading. Please review.

Next chapter : The Capitol

Furikakechan~

I am currently working on The World Against Me.


	7. The Capitol

Level UP!

Warning: Unbeta'd, grammar problem and misspells due to sleepiness and laziness of not proofreading.

Chapter 6: The Capitol

The capitol was finally in sight after two nights of camping. Today their goal is to reach the big city and he could finally exchange his gems for currency. Akihito haven't slept on a bad for more than half a year already if he recalled right. Although Asami's futon was soft and comfy there is no way he would make the same mistake again.

"Over there is the capitol." I pointed out with my fingers.

"Anyone could see that."

Ahh there it is again; I can practically hear that teasing tone. Ever since that futon incident, for some reason Asami started to tease me more. Not that I really mind, because he was not hurting me in anyway. I also noticed some small changes from his behavior, like his sometimes lingering eyes when we have conversations about things (but mainly me being the talker and him the listener). And when monsters approach us, he would assist me by taking a sword and physically combating instead of casting spells.

When I asked him why is he physically fighting in combat instead, he told me he's trying to bring up his levels in Sword fighting.

That seemed reasonable so I didn't question any further.

We reached the capitol by high noon, a lot more earlier that I anticipated. We walked to the closest bank, with me showing the way while Asami followed behind.

By the time we entered the bank, there was line, like always. We waited out until it was my turn. Once I was called, for some reason Asami still followed behind.

"Takaba-sama, how may I help you today?" The lady who I frequently go to do currency exchanges.

"The usual please." I answered with excitement and anticipation.

Taking out my camel bag tied in a slot string, I dumped out all my gems I collected the past few months. I smiled proudly at the small mountain it piled up into.

The lady took her time as usual, dividing the gems into color and types before weighing it. Asami watched behind me with an impassive expression. It took the lady almost 15 minutes to get all coins ready. After that Asami stepped forward to do same, fortunately it didn't take long before he received his share. I on the other hand waited on another line which was longer but fortunately it moved much faster compared to the first line.

By the time Asami received his share I've already had put half of what I earned into my savings account.

"You should make an account here too if you're planning to stay for a while.

So he did, the registration didn't take 5 minutes and it was done.

Tomorrow's the 10th, I hope Kou and Takato is not angry with me for skipping on our meeting. Now… all I have to do is go to the usual stay and eatery.

Akihito walked out the bank to his destination, and swiftly Asami followed.

Akihito didn't question Asami's close follow (maybe because he got used to it), but the poor guy has never been on this side of the continent of the middle west.

The sun was quickly diming away for its sleep as the sky darkened to welcomed the moon. Akihito made pace, running to his usual stay and eatery: Rummy Cat.

つづく

….

Sorry for super duper late updates, Schools a bitch. Homework piles. And work is also …T^T just life in general. But good news is I am also working on The world against me~

Thanks for reading and for your patience!

Next Chapter: Rummy Cat

Furikakechan ( ^I know I have bad naming sense.)


	8. Rummy Cat

Warning: Unbeta'd, grammar problem, run-ons and misspells? due to not a lot of proof reading. Hahaha damn I'm lazy.

Chapter 8: Rummy Cat

As soon as Akihito stepped in eatery stay, he was immediately welcomed with the delicious small of roasted balfv and pumpkin spice.

Taking in a deep breath of the delicious smell, he couldn't help but salivate when he sat randomly and ordered his usual. Asami who was now sitting by him could clearly see the boy's long for food. _Cute_.

"Asami you should order too! This place's roasted balfv, stuffed mitakk, and grilled slvkotii is the bomb! Oh, and their cinnamon cream viigksu is to die for!"*

Asami smirked at Akihito for a moment before he too ordered food. Akihito who has gotten used to Asami's sneers, smirks and stares somehow decipher that smirk as an 'act' of endearment so he didn't bite back a remark or felt offended.

Akihito and Asami stayed at rummy cat for the night. Akihito was happy and excited because tomorrow is the promised day between Takato and Kou. How long has it been since he seen his best friends? Half a year maybe? (he can't do math, but we all love him.)

While Akihito was raving about how excited he was, Asami was in the room listening to the boy's fondly talk of his two best human friends. The boy never seemed to really shut his mouth about his so called best friends, really it was getting annoying. It was always, "Kou this, Kou that and Takato this and Takato that or what not." For some reason he was annoyed, but for what he was not sure, so he concluded that he was simply was tired of hearing the young hero's voice but then again that also didn't seem right, so in the end Asami left it unsolved. And what still remains a mystery is that lust he felt last night.

"Thanks for the night Asami…more like sorry for the nonstop talking about my friends hahaha" Akihito said embarrassedly as he walked the sorcerer out his room.

"Like I said, call me Ryuichi." The sorcerer held his palm to Akihito's cheek, and Akihito didn't finch away from his touch making Asami's chest feel a bit warmer.

"Right, Ryuichi." Akihito said bashfully avoiding eye contact.

"Good night, Akihito."

And with that Asami left to return to his room. Asami seems to have the talent for pushing his buttons making him feel like pile a goo with just 'good night.' Never has he before felt so drawn to a person (better yet a stranger he met not so long ago) in such a short time. And just right now, that intimate contact, he didn't dislike it.

Akihito can recall the heart beating wildly when the said sorcerer makes skin contact with him or when the he acts gentleman like. Or when Asami and him are back to back fighting dungeon monsters and goblins. The warmth behind his back and the safety he feels by just knowing Asami got his back. Even now he can recall that warmth, like how he still feel the lingering heat on his cheek.

Morning came quickly than usual, but for once he didn't wake up in a weird position with Asami. And the soft soft bed! The luxurious soft bed (really it's just a regular cotton mattress)! Compared to those months he slept in the woods with his so called sleeping bag, this bed is heaven _and Asami's futon and chest is heaven!_

A subtle knock to his room and then came that familiar voice greeting him, "Akihito, are you up?"

"Hai~~" he sang out welcoming Asami in his room.

"Wait in here, Im'ma go freshen up myself." And with that he left.

Asami let himself in freely once Akihito greeted him. His eyes followed the boy entering the joint bathroom and slyly his golden eyes slid down looking at Akihito's pert buttocks, enjoying the mounds.

Asami's sly eyes went unnoticed. Akihito hurried himself to grooming and freshening up himself. He took a swift shower and brushed his hair. Wearing whatever clothes he randomly grabbed from his bag beforehand when he entered. In a short 7 minutes, Akihito came out looking unintentionally indecent with a loose baggy long sleeve shirt, shorts and wet hair sticking to his pale flesh.

 _Is he testing me?_ Asami wondered when the youth came out looking deliciously wet with exposed pearly legs. The first time they met, he only saw from a distance without a care. And that other time was way in the morning, but now that he has full vision, he just gazed.

Akihito on the other hand didn't notice the stares at first because he was busy finding a pair of pants.

"You should wear something or you're going to catch a cold." Asami advised.

"I know, thank you very much." Akihito replied sarcastically without looking back at his guest. But once he did find his pair of pants and turned around, he found golden eyes drilling holes to his very flesh.

Asami smirked once Akihito blushed mad. _Ahh, he finally noticed._

To be continued.

Thanks for reading, and sorry for the late updates. But because of that, it's a little bit longer-ish.

I can't seem to find a good time to type, because if I'm not doing hw then I'm in class. If I'm not doing any of those two, I'm working… and then there is anime catch up. Hahahah. Really that's not a hahaha.

But regardless, thank you for your patience!

For those who might be confused about the timeline so far:

The 10th is the promised day where Aki meets with Kou and Takato on a monthly basis.

6th: intro to Aki and Asami, waterfall, naked glory, subskills, GOD

7th: cold pond, cooking plus humming aloud

8th: Asami and futon

9th: Capitol and Rummy cat

10th: Takato and Kou

Makes sense?

Next chapter: Kou and Takato

Furikakechan~~

(*Note: Have fun trying to make sense in those names, hahaha but all of those are made up names for food, so don't google it because they don't exist unless it's a language then…wow. I'm pretty amazing for randomly typing shit up. Hahahaha. Jkjk Xp)

SHITTT! I have like-

1) Hand in Hand

2) Level Up!

3) 999

4) Meant to be

5) Into the New World

6) So hard to breathe

7) The World Against me

-what stories to be writing but for some reason I again have a new story line….damn those plot bunnies! Hahaha look forward to it. Mwhahaha (I'm not talking about Hand in Hand.)


	9. Takato and Kou

Chapter 9: Takato and Kou

Akihito kept remembering about that moment he once again embarrassed himself in front of Asami. (true, but he is still missing the whole point no?)

 _Oh god, I must've look like an unorganized child looking for a lost sock in a pile of laundry,_ he thought in turmoil and humiliation.

After Asami's kind reminder Akihito put on some warmer clothes. And the man has been so kind to dry his pathetic case of blond locks, _I must've look so pathetic that he had to step in to help me. Oh god!_ (Not really hahaha.)

They parted ways with Asami patting his head and a whisper of 'good night'. He could still feel the warmth of Asami's hand on his cheeks even now when a few hours had passed.

Akihito woke up early around 6 just get ready and possibly meet Takato and Kou. When he arrived at Rummy Cat yesterday, there was no letter or note excusing their absence so, they will be here he concluded.

Asami always being the early bird was already up, but what he didn't expect was for the young hero to be up so early and not sleep deprived (for once).

When Akihito explained his promise with his friends, the man seemed to be interested and asked if he could join. Akihito agreed right away because he didn't see any harm in introducing his best friends to Asami.

The promised destination is the central's fountain which was two block away from yesterday's bank. On the way to the fountain, Akihito showed Asami around and even got a light breakfast of gubhid* with 3 spice sauce. Akihito insists that it was a must have for breakfast, so they got some. They went into a few stores and shops, looking at maps, weaponry, potions and raw materials for outdoor living necessities as they walked towards the fountain.

By the time they reached there, a group of 20-ish people or so were already there. From the group of people, Akihito had no trouble finding his two besties; Takato with his short black hair in his red and black armor and Takato in his shoulder length chestnut hair and bronze armor. Akihito who was in half rags and normal wear looked radiant despite his Outerwear -not like his friend's mind-.

"Aki!" Kou shouted as soon as he spot that mob of platinum blond. Not many people have platinum blond hair like Akihito, so no matter the crowd or place, Kou is confident he could even spot his pal from 50 miles.

"Akihito!" Takato roared with eagerness and excitement right after Kou. He quickly jogged over, pushing some of his group's member aside to tackle the blond to a bear hug, with Kou behind him doing the same.

Asami look as the three have their small reunion. Moments later, Akihito introduced himself to Kou and Takato's groups.

"Nice to meet you, My name's Takaba Akihito. I'm a solo. And I'm currently on level six." He said cheekily saluting in a casual manner with small tilt to his head.

 _Cute,_ Asami silently thought to himself, but was bewildered the moment squeals and shouts were thundered in "kyaan!"s and "mahh kawaii wa~~❤❤❤". Guess he wasn't the only one who thought the young hero is cute.

"Oh my god! You're so cute!" "How old are you." "Wanna join our group?" "Why are you solo?" "Come to our group!" were thrown out right away, as soon Akihito gave a small bow afterwards. His besties, Kou and Takato who (are used to this pattern of situation) took guard to his side right away when people began to circle Akihito like bees to a hive.

Akihito being slightly overwhelmed by the sudden questions and sudden interests of others that he started to feel sick and suffocated.

Asami who observing saw the fast change of Akihito's paleness took action by forcefully separating the mobs into two before he reached the poor boy.

"Asa…Ryuichi" Akihito seemed to finally register in his semi shocked state.

Kou looked carefully at the approaching man at first, but soon relaxed when he saw his friend looked almost instantly better when the mysterious man embraced him protectively.

As soon as Akihito relaxed into Asami's chest, the sorcerer teleported them away.

To be continued

*and again, don't bother to google that gibberish, its an made up food name.

Why the sudden change of pace? Find out next chapter. Mwahaha.

Yes I updated again (hand in hand). Now this. Well this is my gift to all my readers and followers (and reviewers (⋈◍＞◡＜◍)。✧ ), Happy Thanksgiving. Enjoy your turkey~~ (unless you're vegan or not eating turkey then…enjoy the holidays + black friday! Or a least for those who are in the US, because I am!)

Oh! Please do check out my other short shorties : CAT, Hand in Hand, So hard to breathe and Into the New World. Or my longer series : 999, Meant to be, Unexpected Phenomenon and The World Against Me. (which are still incomplete)

And once again thanks for reading~

Furikakechan~

Next Chapter: Really?


	10. Really?

Chapter 10: Really?

The experience of being transported was something Aki will never forget; not that he thought about it now. The sorcerer's stares were giving an impression (but silently) of wanting answers for what just happened.

As soon as Asami teleported them back to Akihito's hotel room, Akihito was obviously still in panic mode where he refused to release the embrace. Not that Asami's going to say anything about it otherwise but he wanted the human to calm down, so he let Akihito grab on.

As soon as Akihito calmed down, he finally let go of Asami. Akihito sat on bed and stared at space a little while longer until he could register the fact that Asami was in fact still in his presence.

That stare said it all. And the fact that Asami also sat on bed meant that he wasn't leaving any time soon if he didn't explain anything. If he could he would like to avoid it all together but the man's stare was stabbing daggers at him. And when he mistakenly looked into the sorcerer's eye, he felt like a deer caught by a head light or looking at a dead fish's eye, you just can't un-see.

"Where should I start?" he mused almost whisperingly to nobody, but the sorcerer had the ears of the devil and the sight of god, "Preferably from the start", stating the obvious.

Akihito gave Asami the basic intro of what his family was like; like how his father's a baker while his grandfather was hero, and his time to time clashing with his personal ideals and his father's ideal and them not getting very along due to it. Asami noticed how in his depiction, not once has he ever mentioned his mother or grandmother, but didn't comment on it, when the boy didn't say anything of it. Then after coming of age, he went to the capitol to attend Academy which lead him to now:

"Well… to be truthful I really never noticed 'it' until I left my hometown for the Academy. I never once took notice of it, but Kou and Takato did. And maybe my father did too that's why he didn't want me to venture out the town. I mean, everyone in town wasn't affected by it like how you saw with Kou and Takato's companions. Like I said, I didn't notice until my Academy days. Moreover, it didn't take an immediate effect that time. But somehow overtime, people started to get obsessed over me in a scary way. Like how my 'bullies' aka people who picked on me for my height (and looks) were constantly inquiring about me or even tease me more. I don't know. Some hates me to the severe of hell and some are like _that_. But then again not everyone was effected, like a few people in Rummy Cat, my bank accountant, Suran. Three out of four Academy instructors and many of my dad's bakery customers." Akihito said naming a few.

Asami kept silent as he listened, the more and more he heard, the more and more he was curious. He formed a few hypothesis that it could be a Noroi -curse- or even a skill he is born into or possibly he was enchanted by some other source. Or maybe there might be a connection between his maternal side with how he is now. All in all, there are infinite possible answers.

"Strip."

"Huhh?"

That took Akihito by surprise. First off, Asami was demanding for answers, so reluctantly he told him. Second, he felt so worthless like a damsel in distress telling Asami his problems. But at the same time, he would have felt guilty if he didn't give an answer after all, Asami did help him. But now strip? Really?

Not waiting for the human to fully digest what he said, Asami quickly went and tug off a piece of article from Akihito's body.

"What are you doing?!"

Asami ignored Akihito's vocal protest, he continued to strip the boy. However, on the other hand Akihito was seriously freaking out. Millions of possible scenarios went through his head, but out of his past experience, Akihito automatically thought of the worst. Thus, he started to struggle.

To be continued.

Dundudun! What will happened next?

Chapter 11: Past Struggles and New Finding.

Tada! I updated! (*chants: please don't kill me x 3) Its been about two months since I last updated anything. I'm sorry for the absence. School and work has been occupying my time lately. I'm in need to save money. Not that I'm overspending, its just that I need the cash for a new car. Let's just say misfortunate things has happened to me recently.

But never the lass thanks for reading and your patience.

Furikakechan~


	11. Chapter 11: Past Struggles & New Finding

Chapter 11: Past Struggles and New Finding.

warning: Unbeta'd and this chappie might be slightly mature.

previously on chapter 10:

Not waiting for the human to fully digest what he said, Asami quickly tugged off a piece of article from Akihito's body.

"What are you doing?!"

Asami ignored Akihito's vocal protest, and he continued to strip the boy.

On the other hand, Akihito was seriously freaking out. Millions of possibilities went through his head, but because of past experiences, Akihito automatically thought of the worst.

Thus, he started to struggle.

.

.

"STO-STOPP!" Akihito panicked. He tried to pry the magician's hand from stripping him but was no use.

It didn't take Asami more than three minutes to completely strip Akihito off his clothes. Akihito didn't quiver a noise, except his small trembling, didn't go unnoticed by Asami.

"Stop resisting. I'm not going to harm you," Asami said slowly, hoping to make eye contact with Akihito, "I'm just want to confirm something on your body."

Akihito finally lifted his head, just in time to see Asami's gold iris. He stared at Asami for a short while before nodding.

"Where do you need to see?"

Asami didn't answer him on the specific locations but simply stated, "It'll be quick."

And with that Akihito who's butt naked was slightly touched and probed on both his armpits (which he is ticklish to), behind his ears (which he is sensitive to), the median cubital vein area, the cracks of each individual fingers and toes, and both knee pits (Popliteal fossa).

Akihito soon relaxed as Asami probed in weird places until he was told to sleep backward while laying on the bed. His heart thumped loudly when lay flat on the bed, anticipating Asami's next inspection. Akihito could only breathe out a sigh when he finally felt those fingers on his knee pit.

With a tap to his mid-thigh, Akihito turned around, he assumed Asami's inspection completed, but to only be disappointed when Asami said, "We are not done yet."

'Oh, great...' he thought.

"Next, the place I want to check is close to your genitals. Let me know if you feel uncomfortable."

Before Akihito got a chance to voice his refusal, Asami's readied hands already pried Akihito's leg apart, checking every curve and corner. The slightly rough fingers against his inner thigh, slightly probing the creases of his inner thigh. Akihito body's body flushed in red and temperature skyrocketed as if he caught a fever. He felt too embarrassed to voice out anything. He used both hands to cover his mouth, hoping to cease Asami from hearing him.

But it was too late.

"Hmnn!" Involuntary moaned out when Asami probed a spot above his hole.

"I found it," Asami said indifferently (in Akihito's opinion), teary-eyed Akihito tried his best to calm down before questioning Asami's finding.

"Wha-nNN!" Asami pushed again.

Not waiting for Akihito to calm down, Asami explain "Right here," he tapped at the area, "is the reason why."

Akihito who's currently feeling hot and bothered. He was very close to wanting to kill Asami on the spot (but knew he couldn't overpower the magician in strength despite being a hero) because he thought for sure Asami was just messing around with him.

"There's a seal of Sephaerax here.," Asami poked.

Feeling wronged, humiliated and irritated Akihito questioned, "Seal of Sephaerax?"

The confusion in Akihito's voice and face was obvious to the point Asami didn't pause to explain about the seal. " The seal of Sephaerax can only be granted by Goddess Sepa. The Goddess of Love, fertility, sex, and jealousy." Asami looked at Akihito for a reaction, but there was none other than a blank look then continued, "The seal is usually in a hidden area, where the seal bearer cannot see. It's a seal of blessing that grants the seal bearer to be attractive and beautiful in the eyes of others, to birth wonderful bright children or grants the barren to be able to get pregnant." Asami's eye never left Akihito's face.

Yet Akihito's face didn't look any different than the blank expression before, but now a bit stiff. But from Asam's point of view, Akihito looked like a lost and confused kitten, he smirked.

"Of course,' he sneered,"that includes men."

BOOM! (Akihito's mind exploded lol)

to be continued

This chappie was somewhat a bit inappropriate. Other than that I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!~~~

Thank you and sorry for the long wait! I'm finally back and better than before. I'm hoping to be able to write and update two chapters a week of random stories. I recently updated Hand in Hand and will start writing the next chapter another story of mine (haven't made my mind yet, I was thinking: 999 or into the new world.)

Once again thanks for reading! See you next chappie!~~

Furikakechan~~


End file.
